Love me, Want me and forever hold me, Mari
by Crazy writter
Summary: Horatio and Marisol have always been on my mind. I've been watching their relationship flourish into a strong and caring love, so I decided to write what happened amongst them at their wedding and before her sad death. Rate M for mmmmm. Please comment


**_Horatio and Marisol have always been on my mind. I've been watching their relationship flourish into a strong and caring love. So I decided to write what happened amongst them after Marisol's and Horatio's wedding and before her sad death. I hope you like this story and I do wish you leave some comments, thanks._**

* * *

I didn't know what to think, everything was so dreamlike and beautiful. She was there, standing under the shining light, her brown hair flowing magnificently. Her smile was all I could recall before she approached me. Seriously, I wanted to walk, to touch her, but somehow my feet wouldn't allow me, they weighted me down. Tied me to place and time. Held by a single women who stood a mere ten feet away, her presence was nothing like I had experienced before. Yes, Yelina was, I thought, the only women who managed to glue me in place. Not allowing me to flee and escape my past, destiny, and errors. Errors I had made way back when I was a stupid and young man. But strangely I found the other piece of my heart, you could even say I found my soul mate. Yup, I would for God-sakes say, shout at the top of my lungs that I had found my angel, my savior. Swallowing my fear and angst, all at once nicely inter-laced with an acute merriment I stood before my woman. My fiance, my future wife. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes made me want to cry, cry in happiness. The soft rays behind her made the whole thing more like an illusion than anything else. Standing to one side I took in the sight before me, the white dress complimented her perfectly. The sides hugging her, the v-line showing a bit of cleavage, but not too much as to reveal what I couldn't wait to undress myself at home. She looked at me the way she always did. I still couldn't believe I was the one she wanted to be with, that notion sometimes unsettled me to a point. It wasn't that I didn't want her to love or want me in more than a friendship kind of way, but that she choose to be with me than with men her age. For that I would forever consider myself a lucky bastard.

Giving her a smile I said. "You look beautiful." Which wasn't a lie, no lies would pass these lips. Never reach the ears of my beloved, I swore I woudn't be like my father and that promise I would keep til my dieing day.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied, giving me a grin of her own. "Any regrets?"

"Nope." I told her. "You?" I wanted to make sure she wasn't about to run away from the marriage. I wasn't going to give up on our love.

"Nope." She said in return.

I could sense she was sad. I understood she wanted her brother, Eric, to attend. That was her only wish and I had failed and failed miserably. I tried constantly to convince Eric to attend our wedding, but he had declined. Saying that Marisol was rushing into a marriage, claiming Marisol didn't know me as well as she'd like, though to be honest it was the opposite. Deep down I knew he just didn't approve our relationship because of our age difference. Marisol being fourteen years younger than myself. I once asked her why she choose to be with me and her answer had astounded me. She made it clear that men her age were after one thing and one thing only and that was simply to get into her pants, as the young generation calls it. That she knew I was created specifically for her and she for me. I accepted that for what she had stated firmly as true and nothing more.

"I don't think, Eric, is coming."Her monotone was of a defeated and lonely sister.

My heart was about to go out to her when I spotted Eric making his way towards us, an arrangement of white and pink flowers in hand. His head a bit bent and I could see he tried his best to remain calm and rational. Reasonable, because I knew what he was going through. I, myself had felt the same way when Yelina married my brother, Raymond. But that didn't really matter to me anymore. Yes, I would always love Yelina and Ray Jr., but Yelina never again in the same way.

"I beg to differ." I moved aside, allowing brother and sister to hug. "Eric." I said, sticking out my hand for him to shake. Looking at Marisol I reached out my arm for her. "Shall we?" I asked, I couldn't wait any longer.

She took it without hesitation which only proved she loved me. There was no better way to end a day then to marry my love in my preferred style. A court house, a house where the lawful and righteous worked towards the goal of a better humanity.

Arm in arm we walked towards the entrance while Eric trailed behind. This must have been the first time I didn't pay much attention to Eric's emotions because to be truthful I didn't care. All I cared for right now was the women who strolled besides me, her steps magically going to the rhythm of my heart. Soft and delicate, like she was walking on air. Taking me on a joyful and heart pounding ride. Up the stairs we made it, a couple who to my unknowing knowledge just got married strolled out the building. This must have been evident on their happy faces, but because I didn't pay attention I didn't notice her smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you." I said as the couple held the door open for us.

For sure the angels were smiling down because it was yet another perfect cloudy day, puffs of white shading just the right places of this diverse city. The granite floors sleek beneath my feet we ambled past several oak doors, finally halting in-front of the court room where we'd be taking our vows. Vows that I would stick to for the rest our marriage, till death do us part, right?

"Ready?" I turned to see a grinning, Marisol.

"Yes." She looked up at me, her eyes glowing with glee. Merriment for our future that lay behind this door. A door thick and unbreakable, just like our love.

Giving her a gentle squeeze I turned the nob, to my surprise I saw her family sitting on the wooden benches. Her father Pavel, her mother and sisters, sitting, waiting for us to make our marriage official.

"What, how?" Marisol glanced to her brother who strolled to sit next to his mother, or our mother. "Eric?"

"I talked to, mami, this morning when you broke the news." He walked backwards, giving his sister a grin. "Don't worry I've explained everything." He sat.

"Mija, felicidades." Her mother stood, stretching out her arms.

"Mami, thank you." We strolled to her, stopping a few feet away from Pavel who stood. "Papi?"

Damn, was this all about to take a turn for the worse? I understood how protective Pavel had been over Marisol ever since she was diagnosed with cancer. I grasped how angry he'd be after finding out a man of my age was about to marry his daughter, but I had to go through with it. We didn't know how much time we had left, cancer being my only enemy at the moment. I wasn't about to stop myself from marrying Marisol, not even for this man who stood with his jaw clenched and his eyes digging into mine. Not in a million years would I let Marisol's father come between us, I loved her and for that reason alone I'd go to hell and back, as many times as was necessary.

"Sir?" I reached out my hand to him, like I'd done with Eric earlier. A sign of my gentlemen attitude, trying to show him that I was fit to marry his daughter.

He reached out and pulled me into a hug. "We hug in this family." He said, icy. But could I detect a fatherly tone, too? I do hope I wasn't mistaking. "Welcome to the Delektorsky family, son." He leaned in to my ear, whispering the last bit. "If I find out you hurt my daughter in any way I will track you down and kill you, understood." He patted my back, roughly.

Nodding my head I replied. "Yes, sir. No need to worry, I'll take good care of your daughter."

"Great." He let me go, but still holding tight onto my shoulders. "Great." He stared into my eyes. "Mari, you've found a good man, here." Fully letting me go, he reached out to take a hold of Marisol, hugging her.

"Thank you, papi." She hugged him. "Thank you."

"Yeah, now you go and get married." He said in return, glancing at me. "Horatio." nodding his head he uttered.

I nodded my head in reply, taking a gentle hold of Marisol we strolled to the judge who awaited, patiently.

"Who hands this women over?" The judge asked, his black robe straight without a sway.

"I do." Pavel said, standing. "Pavel Delektorsky, her father."

"Good, now we could proceed." He turned his attention towards us. " This woman and this man come before the court in the presence of these witnesses." He looked to Marisol's family.

I couldn't believe what was occurring before me, I thought it a dream, but no it was all true. I was becoming her husband in this courtroom.

Returning his gaze onto us, he continued. "to be joined together in estate of matrimony. Its an honorable estate and its not to be entered into in advisably. If anyone knows of any illegal impediment please speak now or forever hold your peace."

I took a quick glance at both Eric and Pavel because I knew they were against our marriage, but no one spoke up. Thank God, too. Staring back at Marisol I could see tears were threatening to come, giving her a gentle squeeze I sighed a breath of relief. "I love you." I told her. I don't know if it was because of what I said or the over whelming joy she felt because tears began streaming down her beautiful face.

"I love you, too." She replied, squeezing my hand in return.

As we stared into each others eyes the words of the judge flew past me. Knowing he'd ask will take this women, I said without paying attention. "Yes." I didn't know what he said after because he tap me on the shoulder. "Lieutenant?"

Staring at him I said. "Yes, judge?"

"Please repeat after me."

"Oh, sorry." I looked down, embarrassed. Damn, how could this woman bewitch me? I didn't mind it though, I loved her.

"I, Horatio Caine." The judge said, stoically.

"I, Horatio Caine." I repeated after him, staring into my beloved's teary eyes.

"Take you, Marisol Delektorsky."

Word after word I repeated. My lips rolling the words nicely and passionately because deep down in my pulsating heart I felt like making Marisol my wife in every way and style possible.

"Take you, Marisol Delektorsky."

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife."

"I promise to be true to you."

"I promise to be true to you."

"In good times and in bad."

"In good times and in bad." I felt like crying, I knew what came next.

"In sickness and in health."

I smiled at her, I've already taken her in sickness for that I was certain of. "I take you to be my wife in...sickness.... and in health, Marisol."

"I will love you and I will honor you."

"I will love you and I will honor you." I repeated each word with emphasis. I meant what I said, I would forever honor and love her.

"All the days of my life."

"All the days of my life." Blinking I attempted to hold back the fathoming tears. I never did cry and I wasn't about to start now.

"I, Marisol Delektorsky." The judge looked at Marisol.

"I, Marisol Delektorsky."

"Take Horatio Caine."

"Take Horatio Caine."

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband."

"I promise to be true to you."

"I promise to be true to you." She stared into my eyes, blue locking on brown.

I wiped away the tears that glistened on her cheeks, she twitched then took a hold of my hand. The warmth of her soft hand pleasing to my senses, lost in her eyes I became.

"In good times and in bad."

"In good times and in bad."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"I will honor and I will love you."

"I will honor and I will love you, Lieutenant Caine."

"All the days of my life."

"All the days of my life." She finished with a smile.

"Do you have rings?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do." I replied, taking out from my pocket her ring. The steeliness of the ring heating from my body's hot temperature.

"Put the ring on her finger after you've repeated, please." He said. "In token and in pledge of the vow between us may with this ring I be wed."

"In token and in pledge of the vow between us may with this ring I be-wed." Shaking, I slipped the ring onto her ring finger, smiling.

Once again I dipped into my other pocket and retrieved my ring, handing it to Marisol with sweaty palms. It was apparent she didn't mind the sweat or the shaking of my hands.

"In token and in pledge of the vow between us may with this ring I be-wed." The judge repeated once again for Marisol.

"In token and in pledge of the vow between us may with this ring I be wed." She too sliding the ring onto my finger, I could feel she was shaking and I understood why. A funny thing because I'd felt the same way. Our lives were to begin as husband and wife, shortly after we kissed.

"As much as Horatio and Marisol have consented together to be husband and wife and who've witnessed it here before these witnesses to have pledged their faith these two together have declared by the joining of hands and the exchange of rings by the virtue of authority invested in me by the state of Florida I now pronounce you husband and wife....you may kiss your bride, Lieutenant." The judge stood back and allowed me to take my wife in my arms and kiss her.

Eric being Eric hoot in approval, clapping his hands together I gently took my wife in my arms and kissed her passionately. I didn't care who saw, not even Pavel, I hugged her closely and deepened the kiss. Bringing her back I stared into her eyes, I could tell she was pleased. Linking our arms once again I led her to her family. Maria was the first to give me a kiss on the cheek followed by Marisol's sisters or should I say my sister-in-laws. I smiled from ear to ear, I now understood how the couple who held the door felt. Like their lives had now began to mean something, like nothing in the world could destroy their never ending love. That if anyone attempted to separate them then behead them, they'd fight til the end.

"Horatio." Eric extended his hand, shaking I honorably stared into his eyes, smiling. "Welcome."

"Thank you." I said, sincerely.

"What are you guys gonna be doing, any party plans?" Crystal, Marisol's older sister asked.

"No, I think we're just going to head home, Ma'am." I replied.

"Oh, okay." Melissa the baby of the family giggled. "I get it."

"Alright, we'll be seeing you guys Monday, yea?" Marisol hugged her sisters. "We can do something then."

"Sure, sounds good." Eric lay his arms around both Melissa's and Crystal's shoulders. "We can do lunch at Casa Flores."

"Oh, wait, espera, we haven't taken pictures, yet." Maria uttered. "Come on outside, where the light is better." She took tight hold of my and Marisol's arm, dragging us outside.

"This is going to be fun, H, we can hang out all day avoiding mom." Eric joked following behind.

"Now, Eric, I wouldn't do that." I glanced at Eric who strolled behind me. "I love your mother."

"Thant's a good little boy." Crystal pat my cheek. "That's the way to get on mami's good side, but papi is going to be harder."

"Oh, I think I'll manage to persuade him." I stared at Pavel who ambled besides me. "Do you enjoy golf, sir?"

"No, I'm more of a fish man."

"Boating and fishing?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I own a nice catboat, I mean we could fish if you'd like." We came to a stop outside the courthouse, near the water-fountain. "I also own a motorboat if you prefer the wind on the back of your neck." Maria scooted Marisol near me. "Or a beautiful sailboat?"

"Okay, H, papi is not going to give in." Eric said, staring at us.

"Shut up, Eric, your making Horatio's wonderful day ugly." Crystal smacked him on the arm.

"You two, quite it." Pavel finally spoke up. "What is a catboat?" He wanted to know.

"Well, its like a sailboat, but it has a centerboard." I brought Marisol into a hug, leaning my head in. "It's mostly used for racing, but you can fish with it, too."

"Sounds fascinating, I'd like to see it someday."

"Give me the flowers, mijo." Maria told Eric who held the pink and white flowers. "Damelos....ten Marisol, take a picture with these."

"Thank you, mami." Marisol thank her mother with a kind smile as she took the flowers.

"How about Friday, I have Friday off, sir." I smiled at my father-in-law, maybe he would come to except me as part of the family, after all. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, I have Friday off, too."

"Great, I can pick you up then."

"Look here, Horatio." Maria said, bringing her camera up. The blaring sunlight on the back of my neck burned, I wonder how long this would take. " Say cheese."

"Cheese." Marisol and I uttered in unison.

Clink, Maria took a picture of us, the flash followed with it. Click, click, click, she took picture after picture. "Eric, get in there." As he was told Eric got in. Click, Maria took another. "Melissa, Crystal." She took another and another. Eyeing a man in business out tire she called him out. "Excuse me." She said.

Turning the man came. "Yes, ma'am?" He asked.

"Do you mind taking a picture of us?"

"Not at all, ma'am."

"Thank you." Maria gave him the camera. "Thank you very much."

"No problem." Taking the picture after Pavel and Maria made themselves comfortable at Marisol's and my side. "Ready?"

"Yes." Maria replied, smiling.

Click, he took the picture capturing this fantastic moment in time.

* * *

After giving Maria, Pavel, Eric, Crystal and Melissa a goodbye hug we made our way home. Yesterday, I began to plan out this day, buying white flower petals and wine. Walking over to Marisol's side of the Hummer I opened the door, holding out my hand I took her hand in mine and led her out, gently.

"Welcome home." I told her, picking her up.

"What are you doing, Horatio?"

"This is our wedding day." I replied. "I'm going to carried my wife over the thresh-hold."

"Then carry me you will, Lieutenant." She giggled, holding on tight to my tailored suit. "Do you have anything planed?"

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see." Placing the key in I turned the nob, giving it a kick with my heel the door flew open. I put her down onto solid ground, knowing that this was a brand spanking new home I decided to take off my shoes and socks, no need to ruin the house already. I had come across this two story while driving along the beach. I understood how much Marisol loved the sea so I thought why not, better with three rooms than with only one. Turning to her I said. "Brand new flooring." I strolled into the kitchen and her left to examine the house. Making my way to the fridge I opened the freezer and found the wine bottles were ready. "Excellent." I whispered to myself. Grasping the chilled bottle in hand I ambled to the island and took the bottle opener that lay innocently, just waiting to be used. I hadn't given it a go ever since my last girlfriend, six months ago.

"Oh, Horatio." I could hear her gasp a few seconds later. "This is beautiful." Smiling I unscrewed the bottles cork, pop the cork flew off, landing on the floor. "When did you find the time?"

"Yesterday night, love." I got two glasses out of the left cabinet. "You like?"

"Very."

Strolling into our bedroom I found her staring at the petal filled bed, the covers black silk. I found at a small store, yesterday. The feel of the silk refreshing and cool to the touch, that's why I bought them. I wanted this day to be magical for her, this would be our first night together. Coming to stand behind her I moved her hair aside, kissing the soft skin underneath. I could hear her moan and feel her body shiver from my delicate kiss, running a finger down the side of her arm I smiled to myself.

"Ma'am?" I brought a red wine filled glass into her view. "Wine?"

"Thank you, Horatio." She took the glass and turned to me, her brown hues glowing with passion.

Downing my drink I watched her finish hers. Running my fingers down the middle of her cleavage, I curiously tugged at her dress, following the path my fingers traced. Coming back up I took her chin in my right hand while with my left I mindfully took the glass. Placing the glass on the night stand I kissed her, moving to the beat of our hearts I slipped her strap down. Driving my chin lower to her neck, sucking on her sensitive parts, she groan.

"Oh, so beautiful." I sighed into her skin. "So beautiful." Putting my hand delicately on her waist I came to her neck, kissing and gently biting.

"Oh, Horatio." I could hear her say, but I also could hear my slow pulse.

"I love you." I told her, meaning it.

Sucking on her neck I brought my left hand to her thigh, lifting her dress. She knew where I was going with this, I could feel her body relax and mold itself into me. It was about to happen, I've dreamt of this moment ever since the first time I saw her. I just didn't want to move fast with her, she was special. Pulling down the other strap the dress fell to reveal her bountiful and plump breast. She wore just white lace panties, showing off all her best assets. Staring into her eyes I knew what she thought and wanted, slipping out of my suit jacket I allowed Marisol to unfasten my buttons. Pop, pop, pop they came off, I could see her fascination with my fit state. Yes, I may have been over three decades old, but that never slowed me down from keeping my body in top shape and form. Lifting her up she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist, I laid her on our bed and dipped in to kiss her as my hands grew minds of their own. I could feel my neither region build heat, blood running to my lower parts, stiffness soon followed. I brought up my body, looking down I saw my angel lying underneath me. She held captive my back with her hands, moving them up and down. Her touch surreal, if this had been just a dream I wished never to wake. Kneeling I tugged off her underwear in one swift motion and rid myself of my belt while all along keeping my eyes locked on hers. I didn't want to look away in fear that it was all an illusion, that if I did take a glance to my right she'd vanish, leaving behind only her memory.

"Your pants." She uttered, desperately. "Your pants." She pulled at my waistband, exposing the small copper strip of hair that ran down from my navel. She unzipped my zipper and slip my pants down to my thighs.

Chuckling I did as told, I didn't need to get on her bad side, just yet. Standing above her I did a little strip tease while she held tight to my shanks. "This better?" I asked as my pants fell down to the bed.

"Yes, Lieutenant." She giggled, squeezing.

"Excellent, anything for my love." I told her. "Good?" I brought up a brow in question.

"Very good." She pulled down my boxers, exposing me to the fresh air. "But now, its better."

Kicking off my boxers and pants I replaced myself on her. Supporting myself up by my elbows I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Ready?" I asked. Why? I didn't quite know.

"Been since we've met." She replied, bringing her head up she kissed me.

Kissing her I could hear her whine in pleasure, if I could do this to her by just kissing I imagined what it would be when we actually started. She ran her fingers through my red mane while I gently bit her neck and ran my hands down her thighs, breast and stomach. I took hold of her hand and spread it above her head, looking her in the eyes I knew we were close to that point. Letting go of her hand I lifted her gently up, dragging her towards me I dipped and breathed in her sent. Kneeling I made her body arch by pushing up her back. She sighed while I slip in, we slowly went to the invisible rhythm of our hearts. Closing my eyes I knew she had her fists tightly in-tangled in the sheets, tugging and moaning.

"Oh, Horatio." She whined between breaths. "Oh, I didn't know."

Chuckling I opened my eyes and stared into the gaze of my beloved while we laid back on the bed, grinding and whining we began making love. I knew this wasn't a allusion or a dream, she was here and with me of all people. Up and down, back and forth we moved. Her fingers back in my hair she softly pulled as I suckled and held her breasts in my hands, kneeling them.

"Marisol." I uttered feeling her squeezing me. "Ah, Marisol." I bent my head, gasping. "Shit, Mari....fuck." I bit my inner cheek in pleasure.

Now I knew her in and out, she loved it rough and hard. Dragging her with me I brought her up to the head board, pumping in and out. Holding her ass I sped up my thrusts, faster and faster we went, reaching ecstasy. My neck in between her breast I could feel them bounce up and down with my stiffness. With every exhaled breath heat built between our bodies, sweat sticking to our bare bodies that grind into each other. Looking up at her I could see her face contort into fantastic expressions, her lips slightly parted while her brows knitted together. I swear tears were about to come cascading down onto her cheeks, staining her beauty.

Kissing her neck I whispered. "I love you, Marisol...I love you so much."

She took hold of my face in her palms and brought me up to stare at her. "I know, I love you too, baby." She kissed me with all her strength. "But ....but right now, Lieutenant, I want ...I want you to make love to me. Fuck me, Horatio." She put her hands on my shoulders, I could feel them shiver.

"Yes, love." I replied as we made love throughout the night.


End file.
